


Last night I dreamt...

by Beasgf



Series: The wombats proudly present... [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3 is nb and uses they/them, Also it goes from 3-centric to 8 about half way through, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death In Dream, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beasgf/pseuds/Beasgf
Summary: Last night I dreamt I died aloneThrough all my talk of self-defeatA fearful bomb ticks underneathLast night I dreamt I died





	Last night I dreamt...

**Author's Note:**

> I am /insanely/ proud of this holy shiiiiit. It was supposed to be angst but like all my other 24 fics, it turned into pure fluff. Oh well...?

_The demonic screeches ring loud in their ears, the echoing clash as the large pieces of metal scrape against the concrete ground vibrates throughout the metro. That vile creature sits atop it all, like a king atop his throne._

"3?"

 _The vibrantly coloured sludge slowly crawls up their arm, leaving a trail of mucus in its wake. It's stains their pale skin, like water paints on a canvas. It makes its way up to their face, almost like a hand caressing their cheek – soft, warm and welcoming._ _**"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. I promise."** _ _They can barely hear it over their screams of agony._

"3, please wake up."

 _The torn up corpse of an octoling lays dead at their feet. They stare at it, face as blank as a sheet of paper. Their weapon is tossed to the side, the remains of a splatbomb beside it, showing how desperate the poor creature tried to win, tried to_ _**survive.** _ _They continue to look down at the mangled body before them. They don't feel anything. Not pity, or mercy, or even a hint of regret. The tears rolling down their cheeks mean nothing._

"Bee,  _please!"_

The inkling suddenly jolts awake. They narrowly miss headbutting the octoling in front of them, who's hands are clutching their shoulders as she shakes. Her soft hazel eyes gaze down on the inkling, relief spreading over her face. Their eyebrows raise in surprise.

"3, thank cod! I was so worried about you, you started screaming and then you were crying, and- and-!"

The agent's hand moves up to feel their cheek, and sure enough, it's wet. Their face relaxes, and their hand begins to lower but is soon caught by the girl before them. She grasps it gently, and slowly moves it towards her own face. She guides the hand to her cheek, and presses against it, ever so softly. A look of pure fondness graces her features, and 3 thinks she's never looked more gorgeous.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

She asks, worry laced in her words. 3 smiles gently, their other hand moving to rest atop the one placed in the girl's lap. They stroke the back of it with their thumb, pink tinted fingers slightly twitching in pleasure. They know how much the other agent loves to be petted. 

"Right now, I don't think I've ever been better."

8 laughs at their remark, the giddy look on their face and their green-tinted blush made them look absolutely adorable – and that wasn't something the girl was used to. A blush of her own spread across her cheeks, turning the tips of her rounded ears a rosey pink. She turns her face slightly, and presses a gentle kiss to the other's palm.

"Go back to sleep, 3. You'll be exhausted in the morning."

"Being a little tired is worth it, to be here with you." They reply in that ever smooth voice, dripping like honey from their lips. The silver light from the moon lights up their features in a way that makes 8's head spin as she stares longingly at her roommate. Believe it or not, they're not actually dating - but god knows how long they've been in love.

8 gently leans back, pulling the other agent down with them as they land on the thick, violet bedsheets. She shifts them slightly so their heads rest on the pillows at the top of the bed, and 3 wraps their arms around her waist in a matter of seconds. The girl tugs the duvets up over their legs, and turns to face the inkling before her.

"Sleep tight, my love"

She hears them whisper, soon followed by soft, even breaths. She takes this moment to cherish them like this – still and peaceful. It's beautiful.  _They're_  beautiful.

Three doesn't have another nightmare.

Neither does Eight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to kudos/comment!! They seriously make my day ♥  
> You can find me on Tumblr @N-pacers uwu


End file.
